


distraction

by tokugawa



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, NSFW, follow-up to the fic from the other day tbh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokugawa/pseuds/tokugawa





	distraction

At best, Oswald was a beautiful distraction. 

At worst, he was a replacement. 

There were nights like this one, where they moved together like pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly, and others where they felt more like they were incorrect, jagged ends trying to shove their way into place they did not belong. 

Jack fell back, his head flopping against the pillow where she once laid to rest, and Oswald pulled away; their silence left the room with an uncomfortable air. The golden age of romance had long since passed, leaving only loveless sex and heartache behind. But perhaps love was never there. If it were, maybe Lacie wouldn’t have left Jack with this hole in his heart— a puzzle piece forever missing. Maybe one that never existed. Maybe this puzzle was incomplete to begin with. 

He scoffed. 

“What’s funny?” Oswald had to ask, his cold eyes tracing over the lithe, bruised body of Jack, half under silk sheets and half exposed to the elements. 

“Nothing at all,” came the response as Jack traced over the dents on his neck with cold fingers, wincing a bit with the pleasurable pain that followed. “I was just thinking at the comments I’ll get.”

“What are you talking about?”

“As innocent as ever. How cute,” Jack mumbled. “It’s nothing.” 

That was as far as their late night conversations ever went. For Oswald, it was company. For Jack, it became a reason. 

Lacie had once taught him to live. Oswald was teaching him how to survive. 

Those were two very distinct sensations. One was fulfilling while the other was necessary. 

Jack walked around his days, half-alive and half-broken— both from the heartache and the lovemaking. Revis saw it, often quipping about the markings on his neck and upper chest. But Jack had already sold himself off so many times that even the raw, emotionless breathing of Oswald down his body as they lifelessly moved in one another was nothing new. In fact, it was reminiscent of Lacie. It was enough to give him a moment of peace as he closed his eyes and pretended she was still there. 

The room still smelled vaguely of her. 

Her belongings slept around them. 

Her soul still moved in the air, he could feel it. There was something about this place that he knew... he was SURE... he could bring her back to life if he tried hard enough. 

And Oswald was his distraction until that day come. A beautiful one, with her face, and the same softness of her skin, and a distinct flowery scent that wafted as they touched. 

On his best days, it was more accurate to say he was like a map. If he traced enough lines and counted the lights in his eyes like speckles of the abyss, maybe he could find his way back to her.


End file.
